1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an image forming apparatus, a management apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to standard functions, an application validation function is available for an image forming apparatus to extend an intended function of the image forming apparatus. For example, the application validation function is realized by validating an extensible application originally stored in the image forming apparatus in such a way as to extend a function of the image forming apparatus. Further, in a case where an extensible application is later installed on the image forming apparatus, the application validation function can be realized by validating the extensible application in such a way as to extend a function of the image forming apparatus.
There is an extensible application that does not operate unless a target image forming apparatus satisfies a specific condition. For example, if an application requires a mass-storage data area, a prerequisite condition to be satisfied for the operation is connecting a hard disk to the image forming apparatus. Further, to operate an extensible application, an image forming apparatus may be required to have a firmware whose version is designated to be a predetermined firmware version or a subsequent firmware version.
According to an installation processing method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-5419, it is conventionally feasible to determine whether an application is normally operable based on a result of analysis on property information of a read application and system information of an incorporated device, and perform error notification if it is determined that the application is not normally operable.
According to the conventional technique, if an image forming apparatus does not satisfy a prerequisite condition to validate an application, each user is required to perform validation processing again after completing preliminary processing required to satisfy the prerequisite condition. When a user performs validation processing again, the user is required to have special knowledge to check whether the image forming apparatus satisfies the prerequisite condition. In addition, in a case where a user asks a service engineer to perform work for validating an application to be applied to an image forming apparatus, the service engineer may not complete the required work if a hardware device required to validate the application is not prepared at a setup place of the image forming apparatus.
In general, the number of licenses issuable for a function extending application is limited to a predetermined value for each product according to a license management function. Accordingly, if a license is erroneously issued for an image forming apparatus that does not satisfy a prerequisite condition, a valid license may not be issued for another image forming apparatus satisfying the prerequisite condition, without requiring any special work, if the number of issued licenses has already reached the predetermined value.
In addition, in the conventional image forming apparatus management system, there is no information processing system discussed which can automatically determine whether a condition for validating a target application to be applied to an image forming apparatus in the image forming apparatus is satisfied in response to a change in configuration information of the image forming apparatus.